world_of_marinfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Habitat Elves typically live in a relatively uncharted and undiscovered land known as “The East”, which curiously, is located west of Marin. The culture of The East isn’t well known, but it’s often been told as a land without war, praising knowledge and magic above all else. Of course, these rumors could all just be conjecture, idolizing a land they left. It’s made up of multiple countries, but none have been able to have prolonged and effective communication with the Kingdoms of Marin. As such, the only real elven presence in Marin come in two forms: immigrants and slaves. The majority of immigrants find themselves in the Southern Kingdoms of North Feyshore and the Isles, where they commonly fit into society, working alongside Men. However, there is a large portion of Elves that are taken from their homeland by Azarian Slavers, looking to find cheap labor and a “subspecies” to subjugate. They are often branded and broken, torn from their native lands. Many have bought their freedom and managed to escape the North. Appearance In comparison to Men, elves are taller and more lithe. Their hair can range from blonde to a jet black, and is often long, tied back in thick and complex braids. Their skin is typically a golden beige, and their ears are pointed at the tips. This distinction doesn’t mean much, but is usually an excellent point brought up by racists, and is often attributed to being able to ‘hunt their prey’. But to Elves, these pointed ears are a thing of beauty, and it’s not uncommon to find them pierced. Most Elves that come over at their own volition find that jewelry is an indispensable part of their wardrobe, from rich to poor, even working Elves will sport a simple opal necklace or multiple rings. Their eyes are almond shaped, and serve as another distinct feature that sets them apart from their round eyes counterparts. Unlike Men, elves take pride in what they wear, and fashion is at the forefront of their culture. Waking up hours beforehand to prepare themselves for the day ahead, almost every elf chooses cloth over leather, and bold colors like a royal blue or a bright red to drab blacks and browns. The dresses and suits they choose often do not have pants, but instead opt for a robe like style, where the fabric reaches the ground and hangs loose. Identity Elves are intelligent, wise, and basically all-knowing. Where an Orc or a Human would see a book, an Elf would see a hidden wealth of knowledge, keen on dissecting every word, every symbol, every idea put forth. Only they can see truly how the world works, and scoffs at the lesser races for fighting for sullied land and ideas long since discovered elsewhere. Their ability to cast magic is unparalleled, and they attribute it to their obviously superior intellect. It is their job to save the world from itself and the petty conflicts that come along with it. Reputation Like pompous asses. What Elves have in brains, they lack in tact and muscle. They’re always too quick to remind others of their excellent and superior culture, but can’t fight for their ideals. Magic is a cowardly weapon, and no amount of studying can change the fact that they are all talk and no action.